


Mistletoe

by yellowleather



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowleather/pseuds/yellowleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is left along with his jealousy during a Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Tom plopped down on the plush couch, sloshing his drink but never losing a drop. He crossed one leg over the other and stretched an arm over the back of the sofa, taking up as much room as he possibly could. No one would be sitting next to Tom during this party. Not with the mood he was in. Not after what he'd witnessed.

Tom scanned the room and took in the warm lights. Poinsettias were on every surface and wreaths hung on every wall. The tree that stood in the center of the room was so tall that the angel on top looked like it could touch the clouds. It was classic Christmas. Neelix had worked so hard on this holodeck program that it was a shame Tom has in such a bad mood.

He shook his foot vigorously and sipped at his drink. Some concoction Neelix had put together. It was sweet and heavy on the liquor. _Add some nutmeg to this and it could almost pass for eggnog._ But it wasn't eggnog _. Dammit. Now I want real eggnog. Holiday parties are supposed to have eggnog._

Tom shifted in his seat. _Why am I even here? I hate Christmas. It’s never been anything but disappointing._ He smoothed his pant leg and looked off across the heavily decorated room. He watched as the love of his life laughed and flirted with a mechanic. _A mechanic._ Some woman who worked on deck ten.

 _Not even a woman. She's a girl. A child really. What does Harry see in her? How could they have anything in common?_ He scoffed.

She was shorter than Harry. _Maybe that's it._ She kept her mousy brown hair tied back in a tight bun and her nose was too small for her face. She wasn't unattractive, really, but what on earth would be so appealing to Harry about this woman when he was here?

Harry leaned in with a smile, casually flirting with this...girl. The ensign's eyes were filled with mischief. He was telling her a joke. _Better not be one of my jokes_.

Tom swapped his legs, flopping the right down with a thud and lifting his left up onto his knee. He drained his cup of the remaining liquid and smacked the cup down on the side table.

He sat there, huffing and puffing, but not really knowing what to do about it. They'd kissed once. _Once. And we both agreed it wouldn't happen again._ But Tom's face felt hot every time he glanced Harry's way.

"Mr. Paris!"

Tom was so wrapped up in his jealousy over a friend that he barely registered his name. He finally tore his eyes from the couple across the room to the Talaxian smiling above him.

"Oh. Hi there, Neelix."

“Is the eggnog to your liking? I kept getting conflicting recipes, so I had to use my better judgement.”

"It’s fine.” Tom told him. Neelix’s smile fell making Tom feel bad.  “It’s good. You’ve really captured the essence of holiday cheer."  He forced a smile.

Neelix pushed Tom’s knee out of the way making room for him to sit. _Not now Neelix_. Tom scooted closer to the edge, setting his elbow on the arm of the sofa and rested his chin in his palm. His thoughts drifted back to the dark haired man across the room.

"You humans have such odd customs.  Some of the other crewmembers were just telling me that you have to kiss plants hanging from a window? And that tells a man in a red jumpsuit to climb down your chimneys and bake cookies for you? Fascinating." Neelix giggled.

“Sounds crazy.” Tom replied flatly. He’d mastered the art of participating in conversations he wasn’t paying attention to. A skill he perfected in Starfleet Academy.

“What did they call that stuff...Missile Foot? What a strange name for a plant. Does it look like a weapon? Or a foot?”

“Uh huh.” Tom said. “Wait. What? What’s Missile Foot?”

“The plant you kiss.”

Tom turned to Neelix and furrowed his brow. He stared at him as the wheels turned in his head until he realized what he’d been babbling about. His eyes went wide.

“You mean mistletoe?” 

“Yes! That’s the stuff. I thought about adding it to the program, but I figured it might put off some of the non-humans to watch you all locking lips with a plant.”

“We...don’t kiss the plants, Neelix. We kiss under them. You hang them from a doorway or--” Tom stopped suddenly as a thought popped into his head. “Neelix?”

“Yes, Mr. Paris?”

“How long do you think it would take you to add a little mistletoe to the room?”

“Right now?” Neelix looked around the room. The party was going well, he could probably slip out for a moment. “Umm...Not long, I should think. Do you really think it’s necessary?”

“It’s essential. How about…” Tom looked around the room, pretending to be searching for the perfect place. “there.” He pointed to an archway.

“Well then. I’ll return shortly and you can show us all what this mistletoe stuff is all about.” Neelix stood and weaved through the crowd toward the exit.

 _What am I doing? He’s gonna kill me. What am I supposed to say to him? Oh God, oh God, oh God. Breathe. You’ve already decided to do it, so you’re gonna do it._ Tom scratched at his arm. _Is that a hive? Am I breaking out in hives? No, no, no, no, no. Not now._ He stood and stared at his arms, but saw nothing. _Ok. Be cool, Tom. You can do this. This is a good plan._

Just as Tom began to walk toward his friend the bright green leaves appeared bundled in a sheer red ribbon. He paused and turned back to his empty cup. He picked it up and stared down into it. He played with the drops in the cup, swirling them around the edges as he summoned all the courage he could muster. Tom set the cup back down on the side table and took a deep breath. He straightened his back and turned on his heels only to collide with Harry.

“Oh! Sorry. I um. I didn’t hear you come up behind me.” Tom took a step back. “Did you- Are you-” Tom sputtered. “Are you enjoying the party.

Harry shrugged. “It’s nice. Though I was really hoping you’d come save me from Mayrahn earlier.”

_So that’s her name._

“Really? You seemed to be having a grand ol’ time with her.” Tom couldn’t hold back the jealousy. 

Harry smiled shyly and looked at the floor. “She’s sweet, but I would have had a better evening with you.”

When Tom didn’t respond he looked up. The blond’s eyes were wide and full of wonder. Harry dug in his pocket and pulled out a leafy stem. Both men looked down at the plant that Harry twirled between his fingers.

“I saw it appear. Real subtle.” Harry said, still not looking at the pilot.

“It was supposed to be a big romantic gesture. I was working on a speech and everything.”

Harry silently lifted the stem over their heads and Tom’s eyes darted around the room.

“Who cares who sees?” Harry smiled.

Tom smiled back before leaning in slowly and pressing his lips to the shorter man’s. They were full and warm. Exactly as he’d remembered them. Christmas was quickly becoming his favorite holiday.


End file.
